Israyel D'Artagnan
The Light's Vehement Fist ''A brief synopsis of Israyel D'Artagnan Israyel Lourdes D'Artagnan is your normal Protection Paladin with all of the fixings attached. More like a Warrior who happens to have a bit of faith and can sprinkle a little Light-magic when necessary, she doesn't see much problem in getting into a scuffle and getting her knuckles to bleed a little. With a very linear outlook on things, she tends to stray away from anything that could be considered ladylike and leans toward being more of a tomboy in her quest to live out her brother's legacy in herself. A brief description of her physical nature'' Israyel's youth and countenance is about as plain as a piece of parchment. With nothing to truly accent what inner or outer beauty she may have and having much of herself obscured by heavy-plated uniforms and weaponry; it is discernably difficult to dictate if she is pretty or not. When her face is veiled by a helm and her armor choices bulky in battle, one can not truly differentiate between her and a short man. While many have disagreed with her self-prescribed notion of beauty, she carries herself in the following light: Pale blonde hair sits atop her head in what one may call something of a rat's nest and somewhat in a bun. A blue bandana is often wrapped around her forehead in order to keep her bangs from falling directly in her line of sight. No make-up clots her pores and certainly none there to do anything for the poor woman. Her eyes are something of azure which often darken or lighten based on her mood. Dark lashes frame these eyes and force them to stand out a bit from her creamy, unblemished complexion. A natural beauty mark rests comfortably just below her left eye. Her body type is remarkably athletic as she has had to keep it as such in order to keep up with the boys, as it were. Small scars can be seen in various places, including knuckles, knees, calves, wrists, shoulders and the like. While she takes to enjoying her lifestyle of hard, physical labours, she has a secret vain tendency and tends to heal her wounds as rapidly and as throughally as possible to prevent more scarring. From Not-So-Humble Beginnings The Life and Luxury of Being a D'Artagnan Life in the D'Artagnan household was very standard for those who had the wealth to afford such luxuries. Henri and his wife Claudette stayed in separate master suites at the very back of the house while each of their children (Philippe, 20 and Israyel, 10) stayed in the children's nursery together at the Eastern part of the house. Servants and handmaids lived in the extra rooms that branched off from the large, robust kitchen at the Eastern end of the house. The mornings always started the same with Philippe leaving to his sparring lessons or swordsman tournaments in town with the other young boys of his social status while young Israyel was to stay at home with her mother and recieve the most expensive schooling and tutoring money could buy at the time. She was to be taught how to act as a true gentlewoman: learning to sew, sing, dance, play the piano, recite literature and draw -- things that marked accomplished ladies. Everything that was forced upon the education of Miss Israyel D'Artagnan was the will of her mother but quickly crushed by her admiration for the free-will and learned manner of her brother Philippe. Her father being somewhat apathetic toward the raising of his children and often consumed with his status as a gentleman and a shrewd merchant, Israyel quickly learned to form the only bond she could -- her brother. Breakfasts were served promptly at seven thirty in the morning. The long dining table was always set with a cornicopia of foods that Israyel often took pleasure in trying as she was a very willful child. After breakfast was finished, Claudette and her daughter Israyel would retire to the parlor room for studies in religion, politics, literature, math and sciences while her father left for the library to do work over a bottle of brandy and her brother left for his studies closer to town. Studies lasted roughly four hours before lunch was called. Lunch was often served in the parlor for Israyel and only consisted of the bare minimum: lightly buttered toast, herbal tea, water, berries and nuts and perhaps a small salted meat dish. This was to teach a lady to maintain her figure for her husband. After lunch, the tutor would leave for the day and Israyel would resume her learning of music with an instructor. She would learn to play piano and violin with a rigorous schedule. With music always came singing lessons to ensure her voice would be pleasing to the community in order to acquire her a husband with plenty of funds to support her. Mid-lesson, tea would be called. Claudette would allow Israyel to leave while the ladies of the community would come to visit for tea. In this time, Israyel would quickly change out of her dresses (which were almost always made of the finest mageweaves and imported cloths) into something more masculine. For two hours, she would practice swordsmanship and defense tactics with Philippe -- in secret. After tea was over, Israyel would take eloquency lessons in order to accentuate her role as a lady of the house one day. This merely meant her mother wished to be left alone so Israyel would sit in the drawing room and isly sew on doilies; making their lace. The Lessons of the Daughter and the Love of a Brother Category:Paladin Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Female